Standing Alone
by Constantly
Summary: Kagome's date never came and she get's caughting a bad situaltion.And a sertain white haired golden eyed boy come to the rescue.Song Fic.One shot. RR


I'm standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
"WHERE IN GODS NAME IS THAT BITCH! God..She said 4 days..it's been 5 days!!! Okay that's it. I'm getting that stupid Bitch." Inuyasha was doing his little fit of why Kagome wasn't there. He was beside the well. It was night time there.The sky was filled with a dark blue with a mix of black.Spects of white showed in the sky shinning. Inuyasha wasn't enjoying the beauty of the night only bitching about how she wasn't there But as for Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was walking threw a park. She was wearing a dark blue long shirt. She had a cute little mini skirt over some jeans.The black hair was tied up in braides and she had a bandanna on her head.  
  
"Why.....Why....," She thought not looking where she was going." He stood me up. I can't believe him. He didn't even call me....Wait...." Kagome looked behind herself then began walking again. She started speaking aloud."I forgot to go back to see Inuyasha." Her heart skiped a beat at his name. "He's so sweet even if he is rude." Kagome stopped again and looked back. She finally realised that she was alone in a park in the dark. She realised this and began running hearing someone running behind her. She ran out of the park and looked around before running.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was so occupied in running she didn't start screaming.Her throat was way to sore from being dry and the running was making it worse. She should have began to start screaming cause she tripped over a raised up spot in the sidewalk.Her Knees had a deep gash in it now.She stood up and winced a bit.She turned around and was about to start running but a hand grabed her arm and twisted her around.  
  
"Hey there beautiful." A hand got placed around her neak. Kagome started panicing.  
  
"Let me go...Please...I'll do anything." Kagome felt tears up in her eyes when she said this." I shouldn't have said that." She thought.  
  
"Anything ...really.....Well in that case come with me to my van.We'll have some fun."  
  
"NO!" Kagome screamed out and tried to get away.His hand covered his mouth silencing her.He lifted her arm a bit higher.  
  
"Shut up..You said ANYTHING so this is what I want...Got a problem with that!" He pushed her foreward and began walking with her.Kagome stayed silent."Someone please help me..please."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
Searching for a face  
  
Is anybody here I know  
  
'Cause nothing's going right  
  
And everythigns a mess  
  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was sitting beside the well quite pissed. "So much for going to get her.Feh!!" He sat there waiting for that miko to return and help him.It wasn't just that though it was how her beauty and her smell were so soft and good. Her pale face was so soft and delicate .He longed to reach out to her and touch her. She was like an angel. Her smell was so good he could smell it. Wait....He could smell her.  
  
"Kagome ?" He looked down the well and didn't see anyone. He jumped over and landed on the other side of the well.  
  
"NO!!!" Inuyasha's ear's picked up. "Kagome?" He jumped out of the well and looked around."KAGOME!" Inuyasha jumped in the nearest treeand looked up from there.  
  
"PLEASE SOME ONE HELP ME!"  
  
"Shut up whore! No one can hear you!"  
  
Inuyasha head the voice....He jumped over to another tree. Her blood was strong and entertwined with her sent. He jumped over. Her saltly tears that smell was starting to come to him."What is going on? " The though of someone miss treating Kagome was almost unbarabul. He jumped down from the tree and walked to over where he could smell her. "Kagome? Are you alright?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"What was that?" The man's hand covered her mouth." Come on.." He untwisted her arm and pulled her along into a forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh why is everything so confusing  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
Yea yea yea  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha could sence her precence fading away.Another thing that bugged him was that she never ran away from him....and who was that voice. He began running toward her .  
  
~~~~  
  
The man threw Kagome on a durty mattress and jumped on her.Kagome started fighting to get him off her. Her leg was starting to stop bleeding and her eyes were puffy from crying but she couldn't cry anymore.  
  
"Get off of me!" Kagome was using up all her strength. She was becomeing weak from fighting but she kept on. He was getting mad and he pinned her arm's down laughing at her."You don't know who I am do you....." Kagome blinked......  
  
"Hojo...GET OFF ME!" Kagome used her leg and tried to get away.  
  
"Stop fighting it Kagome....This will not hurt anyway. Were made for eachother don't you see." Kagome finally felt some more tears come to her eyes and flow out.  
  
"No...I'm not made for you!" She tangeled her legs up so he couldn't do anything.  
  
Inuyasha ran over and looked at Kagome and was horror struck."Kagome....." 'Does she like him.....Is she just playing with me....No she can't be..I smell fear coming off her....'  
  
Kagome looked over..."INUYASHA HELP ME!" Hojo looked over at the new guest and held Kagome down.He looked at him and then at Kagome. He reached in his pocket and took out a knife. "Don't come near her Inuyasha..if that is your name....What are you anyway! not hat doesn't matter.If you take another step closer I'll kill her.  
  
"Hojo..why....." Kagome's voice was filled with sadness. Inuyasha growled at the boy thretening to kill his Kagome...wait...what did he just think.......He jumped in a tree and vanished.  
  
"I see you little friend left.such a coward." Kagome didn't say anything.She still felt his presence.She was right Inuyasha jumped down silently behind him and growled. Hojo... gave Kagome's neak a little nick on her left side. Kagome tried to get her hand free.The air was pressing against her cut making it hurt.  
  
Inuyasha was getting mad.He was hurting her on purpose.he steped closer and Hojo just cut Kagome's other side. Kagome started kicking.  
  
"Hojo please leave me be!!!" Inuyasha jumped at him and threw him off her.  
  
"Don't hurt Kagome you fucking bastard! Whyt the fuck are you thinking!!" Kagome got up and held her neak.She looked over at Hojo and stood up slowly and backed into Inuyasha trying to get away from him. Inuyasha looked at her and took her in his arm's. She was shocked but just cryed in his shouldar.  
  
"Thank you." Inuyasha smiled and looked over at Hojo who was staring in shock at the two. 'this..guy just threw him off Kagome and could jump in a 20ft tree.What the hell was he?' Hojo being a coward he was ran off.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome wraped her arm's around his neak hugging him. Inuyasha started blushing but wrapped his arm's around her waist and held her.  
  
"Everything's going to be alright Kagome." Inuyasha kissed her cheek then started blushing a deep red realising what he'd done.Kagome turned pink and looked up at him.  
  
"Thanks for everything...."She smiled and started walking back holding his hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There is somethings that can only be brung out in people if you show them how caring you are.Good things happen to people who wait.  
  
A/N: Like it? This took me awhile to write.....xP please R+R it would be nice...thankies.Till then bye! -Healing Wings 


End file.
